


binder clips and other late night mistakes

by solarisboy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, a little bittersweet but mostly sweet, for a pain kink fic this is really pretty soft, they don't technically have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarisboy/pseuds/solarisboy
Summary: Josh froze. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, trying not to stutter and failing. “It’s probably just my boxers?”“You know you’re a bad liar?”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	binder clips and other late night mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> if no one else is gonna write joshtoby content then dammit i will.
> 
> i'm so happy to actually get a fic out for the west wing, i've been hyperfixating on this show for quite a few months now. i wrote this all in one day instead of sleeping, which is the first time i've written... anything from start to finish in one day, so i'm pretty proud of myself :)
> 
> enjoy!

It was a late night, and to the best of their understanding, Josh and Toby seemed to be the last two staffers in the building. Toby was typing behind his desk with a laser focus while Josh was spread out on his couch, paging through a file folder he would need for tomorrow.

Toby finished whatever he was typing with a dramatic press of the Enter key and a sharp exhale. Josh glanced up as he dug through his drawer, then snorted as he let out a soft ‘ha’ and held up his prize. 

“Isn’t keeping alcohol in the office generally frowned upon?” Josh said, tilting his head toward the whiskey bottle in his hand.

“Keep that up and you won’t get any.”

Josh held one hand up in surrender as he closed his folder with the other. Toby joined him beside the couch and lightly kicked the bottom. “Move over.”

Josh swung his legs toward the front. Toby took a step back to avoid his feet before taking a seat to Josh’s left. “I don’t have glasses,” he apologized.

Josh shrugged. “I’m not complaining.”

He had just started to unscrew the bottle when he paused, staring at Josh’s leg. “What is that?”

“What’s what?”

“Your pants; there’s this weird bump.”

Josh froze. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, trying not to stutter and failing. “It’s probably just my boxers?”

“You know you’re a bad liar?”

“Can you just drop it?”

Toby laughed and put down the bottle. “Definitely not now that I know you’re hiding something.”

“Toby,” he whined. He knew that if he seriously asked Toby to let it go, he would, but… if he was honest with himself, he was kind of curious as to where this would lead. The logical side of him was practically jumping up and down, waving its arms and screaming that this was a very bad idea that could only end in humiliation and potentially worsen one of the most important relationships in his life. Well, maybe that was a bit of an overreaction, but he wasn’t sure if ignoring it was just his masochism or if he was actually being self destructive.

Toby frowned. “What the hell _is_ that, Josh?” He reached over and felt the indent before Josh could stop him. The pressure wasn’t that much, but it was enough to make the spikes dig a little bit deeper into his thigh. Josh’s eyes fluttered and his breath caught in his throat. 

Toby ran his thumb along the edge, pressing a little harder as he tried to figure out what it was. A soft, strangled sound escaped Josh’s lips. Toby drew back immediately, his brow drawn in concern. “Did I hurt you?”

Josh let out a strained laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “I’m fine.”

Toby narrowed his eyes, clearly trying to judge the honesty of his statement. “Then why…” he started, then trailed off. His expression shifted. “Oh,” he said simply.

He put his hand back on Josh’s thigh and pushed with intent this time. A low moan started in the back of Josh's throat. He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle it, but it wasn’t enough.

Toby was looking at Josh like he fascinated him. “Show me what it is.”

Josh blinked. He had to know that the only way for him to do that was to stick his hand down his pants or drop them entirely. “Guess,” he said in an attempt to divert him. He really should not be playing along.

“I’ve already made my guess, I want to be proven right.”

“Doesn’t count unless you tell me,” he said, his voice going shaky halfway through as Toby applied pressure again.

Toby considered for a moment, then said, his voice so low it was almost a growl. “I think you’ve brought a goddamn sex toy into the White House.” He jabbed his fingers against the band, and Josh gasped, his vision wavering. When he spoke again, he sounded normal. “I just don’t understand how it works. So I want you to show me.”

Josh let out another laugh, this one bordering on hysterical. “Oh, god.”

“Show me, Josh.”

“You know what you’re asking me to do, right?”

“Yeah,” he said calmly, slowly.

Josh’s hands were shaking as he undid his button and unzipped his pants. Toby moved his hand to give him space. “For the record,” Josh said. “You’re not entirely right.” He slipped his pants down to above his knees. A spike of fear shot through him at the vulnerability of his position. Toby’s penchant for mockery was greater than the rest of the staff put together, but surely he had to understand the power he held here.

Toby frowned at the simple leather band latched around his thigh. He ran his thumb along it again, and this time Josh managed not to react. “I don’t understand,” Toby said. Josh caught the way his gaze flicked to the growing bulge and wet spot in his underwear.

“It’s, uh… here, let me just—” He undid the clasp and took it off, then turned it face up on his leg so Toby could see. It was a simple piece of work, a leather band indented with metal spikes, designed to bite but not break skin. The clasp was adjustable so he could choose how tight he wanted it.

Toby took it from him and examined it more closely. He circled it around his arm and pulled it closed, gauging the feeling. He looked up at him as it loosened. “Oh, Josh,” he murmured.

Josh braced his hands on his knees. “Look, I know it’s fucked up, alright, but when it’s not a lot of pressure, it helps me focus. I only wear it to work when I need to concentrate, I— I swear I’m not using it here to get off.”

Toby reached over as dug his fingernails into Josh’s bare thigh, hard, and he let out a whimper. “Shh,” Toby said. “Calm down, I believe you.” He carefully looped the band around his thigh, tightening it a tick or two past where Josh had it during work. 

Josh let his head fall back against the couch, his mouth falling open. He felt his dick pulse in his pants, and he was suddenly aware of just how hard he was. “Toby, please,” he said breathlessly. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was pleading for.

“How hard is too hard?” Toby asked.

“What?” Things were starting to lose focus, his mind going fuzzy around the edges. 

“Josh.”

Josh rolled his head towards him and made a soft inquiring sound. 

“How hard can I push before it’s too much and you’ll actually get hurt?”

His breath left him in a rush. He’d been on the verge of asking Toby for a little privacy so he could get off without entirely losing his dignity, but instead Toby seemed to be going along with it. “I— I don’t… I’m not sure. I’ll tell you.”

Toby stood and crossed the room to drag his chair over so it stood across from Josh. Josh followed him with his eyes, debating whether or not it would be okay for him to touch himself. 

Toby sat in front of him and leaned his palm on his leg without preamble, putting part of his body weight behind it. Josh let out a surprised cry. The decision seemed to make itself as his hand instantly flew to his crotch. 

Toby leaned in, tracking his reaction: his heavy breathing, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, the flush that was visible even in the low light. His eyes were somehow soft and sharp at the same time. Josh realized that he wanted to kiss him. 

He resisted the temptation and closed his eyes instead; that was a surefire way to cut this short and make Toby kick him out. Toby’s fingers caught him gently around the wrist and pulled the hand pressed against his crotch to the side, startling his eyes back open. “Keep it there,” he said, his voice low. Josh swallowed and nodded.

Toby slid his thumb under the band to his boxers and slowly dragged them down. Josh’s dick sprang free and a small “oh” slipped out. Toby kept surprising him.

He eased off of the band to slide his underwear down to join his pants, then pushed both of them to his ankles. He drove the heel of his palm against the band. Josh moaned, twisting under the sensation, and Toby braced his hand against his other thigh, holding him down. Precum beaded on the head of his cock.

“Jesus, Josh, you’re so worked up. I wouldn’t be surprised if you could come from this alone,” he said, his tone a little wondering.

Josh let out a low throaty sound, loosening his tie and undoing his top button. “It’s uh, it’s been a while since anyone’s… a long time,” he said. He struggled to get the words out. “And I can, sometimes.”

Toby stared at him. “You’re kidding.”

Josh tilted his head up, panting as Toby shifted to put more weight on him, and nodded slightly. Toby swore under his breath, and it sounded positively filthy under the circumstances. His hand went to Josh’s tie, and he roughly pulled it off then started in on his shirt buttons. “Stay,” he said once he’d gotten Josh’s shirt undone and pushed open. Like every other command he’d made, it went straight to his dick.

He went to his desk and opened his top drawer. Josh could hear metal clinking as he rustled through it, but he couldn’t see anything. Toby returned with something clasped tightly in his right hand. He sat down and opened his hand, revealing two binder clips. “Would this be okay?”

Josh stared, his jaw suddenly slack and his mouth watering, and was struck again with how badly he wanted to kiss his brilliant, improvising face. He entertained the thought for a little bit longer than the first time. “You mean, to…” He lifted one of his hands halfway to gesture to his chest. Toby nodded. He breathed a laugh and let his head fall back against the couch. “God, please.”

Toby didn’t waste time. He moved closer, brow furrowed in concentration, and brushed his thumb over his already-sensitive nipple. He applied the clip carefully to his left side, giving Josh time to stop him. 

Josh whimpered as he let go. The clamp was tight as hell, but not unbearable. His hips twisted, desperate for some kind of friction, but Toby put his hand back on his left thigh to keep him in place. He put the second one on a little bit faster, then settled back in his seat to admire his work. Josh couldn’t stop the soft whines that kept slipping from his throat.

“Toby, Toby, please— _god._ ” He could barely see straight as his voice broke.

“ _Please_?” Toby sounded amused. Josh was struck by how calm and unaffected he seemed while Josh was falling to pieces in front of him, and he felt an uncomfortable knife’s-twist of shame. Precum was sliding down his cock and his legs were starting to shake.

“Please.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Josh.”

“I— I don’t— Toby, please, just—”

Toby lifted his shoulders in a parody of a shrug, then leant on Josh’s thigh with one hand while he brought his other up to idly flick at one of the clips. 

Josh cried out, squirming in a way which left him unsure if he was chasing the sensation or trying to get away from it. Toby took it between his fingers and _twisted_ , and Josh shoved his hand in his mouth to muffle a scream.

Toby pulled back. “Too much?” he asked, concerned, at the same time as Josh gasped out, “I’m close.”

Toby blinked, but dug his fingers into Josh’s other thigh. He was so hard that the ache was almost painful. He only realized he was crying as a tear fell from his eye and made a track down his cheek. “Hit me,” he whispered.

Toby hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Josh’s breathing was ragged. “God, yes, I’m—” He broke off as Toby pushed on the band and he felt the spikes stab into his thigh. He was going to have bruises from tonight for at least a week. “Please, God, I’m so fucking close. Slap me.”

Toby studied his face carefully, but whatever he saw must have satisfied him, because he drew back and slapped Josh in the face.

Josh came so hard he whited out, his hips lifting off the couch. His head was spinning as he sobbed. He felt liquid hit his chest and could taste salt on his tongue. He panted, open mouthed, slumped against the side of the couch. 

He blinked, slowly coming back to himself. Toby was undoing the band’s clasp and letting it fall to the floor before moving on to the binder clips. Josh swallowed, tasted the bitterness of his own cum as it went down. He started to shiver.

Toby was looking at him, and Josh could only recall a few times he’d seen such a soft, fond look on his face, and he was pretty sure none of them had been aimed at him. “Hey,” he croaked.

“Holy shit,” Toby said. Josh laughed, then winced as it grated his throat. “Are you alright?”

Josh nodded. “You?”

“Yeah, yeah… look, don’t move, okay? I’m gonna be right back.”

Josh nodded again, his head listing against the cushions. He wasn’t sure if he had the ability to move without his legs giving out from under him. Toby grabbed his coat from the hook and draped it over him before quietly slipping out. 

Josh slipped his hand under the fabric and gently ran his fingers over the deep indents on his right thigh. He winced lightly and closed his eyes. He felt like he should regret this, but mostly he was just feeling contentment.

Toby rapped gently against the door before coming back in. He was carrying a water bottle and a handful of dry paper towels in one hand and a handful of wet ones in the other. “Hey,” he said, closing the door back behind him. It occurred to Josh they even though they were practically alone, they hadn’t locked it and anyone could have come in. 

“Hey,” Josh said softly. He took the water gratefully and drained half of it. The whole affair hadn’t lasted that long, but the intensity had left him utterly exhausted.

Toby sat in front of him and began wiping him down. Josh could’ve done it himself, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move, and besides that, he didn’t want to interrupt Toby’s uncharacteristic kindness. He’d braced himself for cold, but the water was warm. He found himself oddly touched by the gesture, but combined with the careful, gentle way he was touching him, Josh was beginning to wonder who this man was and what he’d done with Toby Ziegler.

“Toby,” he murmured. Toby looked up, and Josh faltered. His eyes were an impossibly deep brown and the low lighting cast tired shadows over his face. He reached forward and looped his hand around Toby’s tie, then tugged him closer. Toby went without protest, bracing himself on the couch. He hovered inches away from his face, a line between his eyebrows that Josh was pretty sure confusion had put there. “Can I?” he whispered, tilting his head up.

Toby didn’t seem sure how to react for a moment before giving a hesitant nod. Josh pulled him towards himself, fitting their mouths together. Toby pushed him back against the couch, leaning into the kiss. It was just as surprisingly gentle as all of Toby’s actions had been since he’d come. Josh’s heart tripped over itself. It really had been such a long time since he’d done something like this.

Toby shifted and suddenly his weight was on the imprint left behind by the band. Josh let out a groan, surprising himself. Toby retreated back, and Josh immediately felt his absence. “You’re probably going to need to ice that,” he said, trailing his fingers over the swelling ring of bruises.

Josh exhaled and hummed in agreement. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him, which was crazy considering he’d never even looked at Toby this way for longer than a passing curiosity. He wondered if this was going to become a problem. “Thank you,” he said instead, his voice low and sincere. 

Toby gave him another brief kiss before settling back in his chair. “Anytime,” he said, and though Josh didn’t miss the light sarcasm in his voice, it still sparked a series of thoughts that probably _were_ going to prove to be a problem in the future. This had to be a one time thing.

Josh glanced down, not intending to catch sight of Toby’s crotch but doing so all the same. His mouth fell open as he realized that Toby was hard. He gestured to him. “Do you want something? My hand or my mouth?”

He gave Josh a smile which he thought looked sad. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I really wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m alright, Josh.” He snorted. “Besides, you’re half asleep.” He tapped Josh on the side of the thigh, and he lifted his hips to help Toby pull his underwear and pants up. He made a face at the cold wet spot that had been where precum had leaked through his underwear, and grabbed one of the forgotten dry paper towels to attempt to wipe it off. He started to do up his shirt buttons. 

“This didn’t… this didn’t bother you, right?” Josh isn’t sure if he can bear for the answer to be yes.

Toby gave him one of those stares where Josh couldn’t tell if he was sad or just being intense. “It was good, Josh. Don’t freak out about it.”

“Okay.” He yawned, and curled his legs up onto the couch. “Can I just crash here? I’m not sure if I can make it home.”

Toby took his coat off from his lap and pulled on his arm until he was standing. His legs immediately started to shake, and he had to grab onto Toby’s shoulder to prevent himself from toppling over. “I wasn’t kidding,” he said with a laugh.

Toby hauled his arm over his shoulders. “Come on, I’ll help. You’ll thank me for getting you to a real bed.”

“Toby, I’m serious,” he said quietly, disentangling himself and lowering himself back down to the couch. 

Toby’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

He bit his lip, debating how to say it so Toby wouldn’t worry. He didn’t come up with a solution. Instead, he just sighed and said, “I feel like I can fall asleep now. If I wait until I go home, my brain will go into overdrive and start freaking me out. It’s part of the reason I don’t go looking for this often, I’m, uh… I’m not good at dealing with being alone afterwards.” He swallowed; he couldn’t meet his eye. “Please just let me stay.”

Toby stared at him for such a long time that Josh started to feel his skin crawl under his gaze. At last, he exhaled. “Fine. Alright.” He draped his coat back over Josh. He started to protest, but Toby silenced him with a look. “If you can’t sleep and you start to freak out, call me.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not kidding: call me. I’ll come get you.”

Josh squinted at him. “You’re being way too nice, you know. It’s creepy.”

Toby swatted at the top of his head, then took Josh’s coat and tossed it on top of him. It landed over his face. “Goodnight, Josh.”

Josh emerged from underneath the coat, grinning. He reached down to undo his shoes. “Night, Toby.”

He fell asleep almost as soon as he’d settled into the couch.

* * *

When he woke up, squinting at the light shining through the blinds, Toby was standing above him with an ice pack and a frown, but Josh could recognize the fondness in his eyes. “I told you you’d need to ice that.”

**Author's Note:**

> a million thanks to ella for beta-ing and thank u for reading! come say hi @callixton on tumblr if u ever want to talk west wing. i'm technically not done with the last two seasons but i've spoiled myself to the point where it doesn't really matter. 
> 
> kudos and comments are an author's life blood <3  
> also let me know if there's any interest in a follow up where toby is less repressed and potentially less sad


End file.
